boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
Season 5 of Boardwalk Empire was announced on September 26, 2013.James Hibberd, [http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/09/26/boardwalk-empire-renewed-season-5/ Boardwalk Empire' renewed for season 5], Entertainment Weekly, 26 September 2013 It is the final season of the series and consists of eight episodes. It premiered on September 7, 2014 and ended in October 26, 2014. Season 5 takes place in 1931, seven years after the end of Season 4. Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden #Shea Whigham as Elias "Eli" Thompson #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest starring # John Ellison Conlee as Commodore Louis Kaestner, 1884/1897 (8 episodes) # Boris McGiver as Sheriff Peter Lindsay, 1884/1897 (6 episodes) # Paul Calderon as Arquimedes (6 episodes) # Travis Tope as Tommy Darmody (6 episodes) # Louis Cancelmi as Mike D'Angelo (6 episodes) # Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky (5 episodes) # Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone (5 episodes) # Michael Zegen as Bugsy Siegel (5 episodes) # Nolan Lyons as Enoch Thompson, 1884 (5 episodes) # Michael Countryman as Frank Wilson (5 episodes) # Ian Hart as Ethan Thompson, 1884/1897 (4 episodes) # Giampiero Judica as Salvatore Maranzano (4 episodes) # Marc Pickering as Enoch Thompson, 1897 (4 episodes) # Matt Letscher as Joseph Kennedy (4 episodes) # Erin Dilly as Elenore Thompson, 1884/1897 (4 episodes) # John C. Vennema as Lawrence Conors (4 episodes) # Maya Kazan as Mabel Thompson, 1897 (4 episodes) # Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio (3 episodes) # Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet (3 episodes) # Oakes Fegley as Elias Thompson, 1884 (3 episodes) # Christiane Seidel as Sigrid Mueller (2 episodes) # Chris Caldovino as Tonino Sandrelli (2 episodes) # Danny McCarthy as Pat Halligan, 1884/1897 (2 episodes) # Shae D'Lyn as Carolyn Rothstein (2 episodes) # Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland (2 episodes) # Reg Rogers as US Attorney Robert Hodge (2 episodes) # Paul Fitzgerald as Charles Gabler (2 episodes) # Richard Bekins as Theodore Rollins (2 episodes) # Ivo Nandi as Joe Masseria ("Golden Days for Boys and Girls") # Patch Darragh as Mr Bennett ("Golden Days for Boys and Girls") # Jim True-Frost as Eliot Ness ("The Good Listener") # Mary Bacon as Marie ("What Jesus Said") # Olivia Nikkanen as Fern ("What Jesus Said") # Edward Carnevale as Cenzo ("Cuanto") # Joyce Van Patten as Mae Zeller ("King of Norway") # Byron Jennings as Dr. Cotton ("King of Norway") # Ginger Kearns as Irene ("Devil You Know") # Dagmara Dominczyk as Dinah ("Devil You Know") Crew Producers #Terence Winter: Executive Producer, Creator #Martin Scorsese: Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten: Executive Producer #Howard Korder: Executive Producer Videos File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Anatomy of a Hit Featurette (HBO)|Season 5 Anatomy of a Hit Featurette File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 St. James Tease (HBO)-0|Season 5 teaser trailer File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Invitation to the Set (HBO)|Season 5 Invitation to the Set File:Boardwalk Empire - Season 5 Teaser Trailer "One is the Loneliest"|Season 5 promo File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Evil Ways (HBO)-1|Season 5 trailer File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Season 4 Recap (HBO)|Season 4 Recap File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Season 4 Recap - Extended (HBO)|Season 4 Extended Recap File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 In The Weeks Ahead (HBO)|Season 5 promo 2 File:The Buzz Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Premiere (HBO)|The Buzz coverage of the premiere party File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 to Leap into Great Depression|IGN News preview File:HBO Boardwalk Empire (Season 5) Final Season Now Filming in NYC|Project Casting announcement Episodes References Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons